Inside Out (The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Style): Donna Silenter's First Date?
Cast *Riley - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Joy - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Sadness - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Fear - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Star Butterfly (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *Jill's Anger - Vixey (The Fox and The Hound) *Jill's Fear - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Master Neaforce (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Anger - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Bill's Fear - Oscar the Piano (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jordan - Daniel Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Joy - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Jordan's Sadness - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Orbulon (WarioWare, Inc.) *Jordan's Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros./The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Fear - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) Transcripts *Daniel Silenter: Is Donna here? *Thaddius Vent: Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Alarm: Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Palmer Woodward: There's a boy in my house. *Amanda Woodward: I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Palmer Woodward: Why is there a boy in my house? *Amanda Woodward: This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Donna. *Vixey: I don't like this. *Romantic Heart Skunk: This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Treat Heart Pig: Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Amanda Woodward: So, what's the dealio with Daniel? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Linda Belcher: Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Proud Heart Cat: I don't understand. What's happening? *Lydia Deetz: Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Amanda Woodward: Holla! *Daniel Silenter: (Sniffles) *Thaddius Vent: I know what you're doing here, Daniel. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Oscar the Piano: He's not good enough for Donna. No one is! *Huckle Cat: Go back to jail! *Thaddius Vent: What are you looking for, Daniel? Something to steal? *Huckle Cat: Like you daughter. *Oscar the Piano: Should we say something? *Thaddius Vent: No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Daniel Silenter's Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Oscar the Piano: Sir, no response. *Thaddius Vent: Two can play at your mind games, Daniel. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Playful Heart Monkey: Dude, what's he looking at? *Stu Pickles: Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Playful Heart Monkey: Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Daniel Silenter: (Chuckles) *Oscar the Piano: Sir, intimidation is failing *Thaddius Vent: (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Palmer Woodward: So, Daniel, what do you like to do for fun? *Daniel Silenter: I don't know. Stuff. *Oscar the Piano: Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Thaddius Vent: (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Oscar the Piano: Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Thaddius Vent: On my mark. In five, four, three... *Daniel Silenter: Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Thaddius Vent: Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Palmer Woodward: I was in a band, lead guitar. *Daniel Silenter: Cool. I rock the bass. *Palmer Woodward & Daniel Silenter: Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Daniel Silenter: What? *Donna Silenter: Amanda, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Amanda Woodward: Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Clancy Wiggum: Stop talking like that! *Eduardo: Wait. Where's Daniel? *Donna Silenter: Did you leave Daniel with Palmer? Amanda! This is so embarrassing. *Amanda Woodward: Donna, your Palmer would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Palmer Woodward & Daniel Silenter: Yeah! *Palmer Woodward: Awesome! *(Crashing) *Donna Silenter: Bye, Amanda. Bye, Palmer. *Palmer Woodward: Have fun. *Amanda Woodward: Peace out, my homies. *Palmer Woodward: You know, Daniel's a good kid. *Amanda Woodward: You're not so bad yourself. *Oscar the Piano: Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Thaddius Vent: This is our chance. Give her the look. *Lina Volt: (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Vixey: Ugh, Should we smack him? *Star Butterfly: Come on. He's adorable. *Huckle Cat: There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Oscar the Piano: We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Thaddius Vent: Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Treat Heart Pig: I'm good. You guys good? *Star Butterfly & Romantic Heart Skunk: Yeah. I'm good. *Lina Volt: Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Amanda Woodward: Okay, that's enough. *Palmer Woodward: Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof